Tirio Masco
Tirio “The Queen” Masco (共同ユリしかし, ''Tiriou Mascou'')'' ''is the resident “Queen” and swordsmen in Big Mama's House, he is also the twin brother of Lirio Masco. Originally Tirio was a member of the Execution Force and had murdered thousands, for several months he had been with his brother and the rest of the execution force. But after having an epiphany and getting his ass kicked by Edelle, who had grown tired of Tirio’s ways of life. He had finally got it in his head that what he was doing was wrong, so in a blind fit of rage he had betrayed his own brother and the rest of the execution. He then went on the run from them, after betraying them and he had found his way to Big Mama’s house. After hearing his story, Big Mama seen that he would need a new start and then she gave it to him. Since then Tirio had become the resident “Queen” and swordsmen of the bar, in which he often acts as security to trouble markers as well. Working very closely with the Yokozuna Brothers, he now has found a way for him to make amends for what he had done in his life time. However he still has his bounty following him to remind of what he had committed as member of the hell force, as he would put it. A bounty of 380,000,000 for such crimes as, with his own twin brother and the rest of the execution force members. Working with Jigoku in taking down an island of people, who they were assigned to kill through a mission of theirs. Whenever the execution had joined the hakuri pirates, committing a series of crimes with the. His most famous crime is the defeat of Vice Admiral Momonga. With this Tirio sets out to make sure that he makes an amends to what he has done in the past and to bring his own twin brother to justice. Appearance During the per-time skip and his days a member of the execution force, Tirio had black hair and most of his hair in a ponytail. He was a lean muscled man; he has several scars on his chest and on his right arm. He wore a purple yukata with several colorful designs on it from a dragon to other symbols. Then over this he had a light pink scarf with a gold trim and tassels on the end of the scarf. He had a black sash tied around his waist, with his sword on his hip and a pistol on his sash as well. He wore a pair of zori sandals, with an ankle bracelet on his left ankle. After the post-time skip and his current outfit, Tirio had left his hair grow shorter and now has a set of purple and orange feathers on his eyes. The right bangs of his hair now cover his right eye; it was revealed after that he has a scar on his right eye. He now has grown taller and a bit more muscular; he now has a purple v-neck shirt with several gem stones on it. He then has a pair of purple skinny jeans, with more silver gemstones on his pants and wears a pair of black shoes. Over this outfit he has a long purple fur coat, with white trim on the edges of the coat and on the sleeves. Often he is seen having a sword on his hip, which is tied to his waist by a black sash. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Big Mama's House Category:Civilian Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Former Mercenary Category:Swordsmen Category:South Blue Characters